Survivor Worldwide
Survivor Worldwide is the twelfth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. The season followed The Gauntlet. During this season of Survivor, the contestants were initially divided into four tribes via a draft. The tribes were then shuffled two different times throughout the season, dropping from 4 tribes to 2 tribes of 10 and then one more time shuffling the 2 tribes. This season incorporated several elements from different version of Survivor from across the world. In total 4 Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden during the game with a pool of numbers with a number holding an idol. Winning an immunity challenge earned players the right to guess a number to possibly claim the idol. 2 Idols were hidden pre-merge with 1 being found pre-merge by Sparticus142 who played it on sarge455 later in the game and the other being found post-merge by Spinner554 which he used on himself. Once the merge occurred, another idol was included which was found by BOBROCKS333 who used it on himself. There was a 4th idol hidden pre-merge on Exile Island with the Duel winner earning the guess. This idol was found by Sparticus142 who played it on himself later in the season. The concept of Exile Island was utilized, but with an international twist. During each round, two players were sent to Exile Island where they would participate in a Duel. During the pre-merge, based on Israeli Survivor, the 2 would duel for the right to guess a number to find the idol hidden on Exile Island. During the post-merge, based on Bulgarian Survivor, the 2 would duel for the right to choose either their opponent or themselves to remain on Exile Island through the next Tribal Council thus giving them immunity but not allowing them to vote. They would remain on Exile Island until AFTER the next Immunity Challenge where 1 person would be chosen to meet them on Exile Island and participate in another Duel. In addition, another twist was incorporated from Israeli Survivor, known as the Double Power Challenge. During the pre-merge from rounds 1 to 5, the tribe that lost immunity would participate with the winner earning the power of the Double Vote in which they cast 2 votes at the next Tribal Council but with both votes not allowed to be for the same person. During the pre-merge from rounds 6 to 9, the tribe that lost immunity would participate with the winner earning individual immunity from Tribal Council. During the post-merge, all players minus the one remaining on Exile Island would participate with the winner earning the Veto Armlet which they would give to another player at Tribal Council. The person who receives the Veto Armlet would be unable to cast a vote at Tribal but still be eligible to receive votes. There was a Final Three facing a jury of nine. The final jury setup meant that a two or three-way tie to decide the winner of the game was possible which would be broken by a poll that was put up during the duration of Final Tribal Council. In the end, sarge455 defeated BOBROCKS333 and turney1805 by a vote of 6-2-0 to become the Sole Survivor. Cast |} Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on that Castaway during at least 1 Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. **Due to a deadlocked tie after two rounds of voting and the non-tied contestants being unable to come up with a unanimous decision to vote out either Dito, sarge455 or Spinner554, the non-tied and non-immune contestants—BBlover96, BOBROCKS333, Gaiaphage, Joeker and Spritester—drew rocks to resolve the vote; Joeker picked the purple rock and was therefore eliminated. Episode Summaries (>>) The winner of Exile Island battle. Voting History